buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Din's Fire 997
Hey Just wanted to say hi, it's nice to see someone else contributing here. I'm a Wikipedia editor, and am currently rewriting a lot of the Buffyverse character pages over there, albeit slowly. You mention on your user page that you plan to expand character's bio, well you might want to just move over the info from Wikipedia because most of it will probably be deleted sooner or later for being too "in-universe". That's what I'm doing; I've moved over a bunch of stuff from Buffy and Faith's pages, and plan on doing the same for everyone else. Much of the Buffy pages at Wikipedia have too much emphasis on plot, which is against Wiki policy, but perfect for here. Oh, and I agree that we should include stuff from books and comics, but you might want to clarify that such info came from books/comics since not all Buffy fans "count" them. Personally, so long as they don't break continuity and are a good read, I'm happy to count them. :) Paul730 21:43, 17 November 2007 (UTC) :I don't think there's much policy about anything over here, it's not very active. I don't mind if you don't mark EU, but definitely reference it (as with non-EU stuff). I'm not sure how familiar you are with references, but basically just write: :Go Ask Malice :Then if you reference the same book/episode later, just put the reference name: : :And for the reference to show up, remember to put this at foot of the page, if it's not there already: : :That means that people wondering where such and such info is coming from can find, which is important since character histories aren't always presented in chronological order. Sorry if you already know all this, I know you work at other wikis. :) :By the way, if you're a fan of books and novels, I definitely reccommend Fray, Tales of the Vampires, Tales of the Slayers, as well as the comic continuations of the TV shows. All of that is considered, as you would say, G-canon, and is really good quality. Paul730 04:55, 24 November 2007 (UTC) ::According to Buffy Season 8, the Slayer population is now approximately 2,000. They mention how it went from two to two thousand. Just explaining why I undid your edit to the Faith article. :) Paul730 20:43, 16 December 2007 (UTC) Slayers articles Just to thank you for creating that new group of articles, but please be careful with the Succession box... there are lots of Slayers between Artemia and Claudine. Take a look at Wikipedia:Buffyverse Slayer timeline.--Gonzalo84 18:31, 22 December 2007 (UTC) Dracula Sorry, but I reverted your image change. The actor image didn't fit properly in the infobox, it's too small. Why did you change it anyway? I think the Tales image is quite good. Paul730 00:04, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :I agree, the S8 image is superior to both; I really like Jeanty's version of Dracula. Lol, what have you got against the Tales image? I think it did a good job of conveying Drac's over-dramatic personality. But still, thanks for uploading the new pic. Paul730 13:04, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Buffy Summers/Biography Since Buffy's bio is more developed and better referenced than Spike's, I decided to use her as an example of a possible non-canon inclusive bio. I've added info from Buffy: Year One, but I'd appreciate it if you contributed other stories, since you're more familiar with the novels. I was thinking we could have a Queen of the Slayers section, entitled "Rome", if you want to write that up (I can't remember Buffy's role in that too well). All we'd have to do is include a note saying The following information condradicts Buffy Season Eight blah blah blah but it should still be included, I think. Any other Buffy-centric novels you can think of that you want to add? Paul730 18:53, 27 March 2008 (UTC) Promotion Just to inform you that you have been promoted to Sysop/Administrator. More power, more responsability.--Gonzalo84 21:38, 30 August 2009 (UTC) User Blogs Hi, Din, I'm Shawn from the Wikia Entertainment Team. You guys have a great wiki and community here, and I wanted to leave a quick message with you and the other admins about user blogs. I noticed nobody has been using them yet, and I'm wondering if there's anything you'd like to, or need a hand getting started with them. One of the ways to get users excited about blogs we on the Entertainment team have noticed is to set up a blog feed on the main page. You could use the blog space to voice opinions on the ongoing Buffy comic, Joss Whedon's other work, or the other vampire wikis we have here on Wikia (you've probably noticed the hub on the main page). I'd love to help you guys get started using this feature, as it's a great way to get a tighter community and encourage discussion among its users. Please let me know if you have any questions or need help getting something started! Shawn (talk) 07:41, September 30, 2009 (UTC) A little help needed My, I've just realized that there are lots of uncategorized files, which can also cause us to upload duplicated files. I'm going to start doing it but obviously I need help. If you find a duplicated article, just get rid of the one with worse quality or please tag it with the "delete" template and I'll take care of it.--Gonzalo84 22:21, March 15, 2010 (UTC) *I'll do what I can. This weekend is going to be hellish for me, but I'll try to take some time out. Din's Fire 997 09:24, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Comics and Novels Hello, just wanted to say 'Hi'. Thank you for your welcome message. I'm especially interested in Comics and Novels as it's hard to find complete informations on the internet. I hope I'll find enough time to be a good contributor. Thank you, Megatof 19:05, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Soul confusion I'm confused on the "Soul" concept because the soulless demons (Angel (Angelus), Darla, and Spike) that all had and/or have a soul attained it through different conditions and that's where you loose me at. If you (or somebody else that you could suggest) have an answer, that would be real great to get unconfused from. Crashsnake 9/6/2010 Hello Crashsnake. As for me I have resolved to understand the concept of "soul" in the Buffyverse as a conscious of good and evil. Especially of evil. Vampires are like psychopaths ("abnormal lack of empathy combined with strongly amoral conduct", from Wikipedia). The gypsies gave Angel(us) back this empathy, in order to make him suffer through the feeling of culpability. Darla's pregnancy, through a maternal bond gave her empathy for her child-to-be. Spike's love for Buffy (or at least his will to gain respect from her) made him look for it ("I want to be able to distinguish good and evil in order to be accepted by you"). That's also why Angel and Spike don't live their life-with-a-soul in the same way. Angel changes his name (from Angelus to Angel, he doesn't revert to his human name, Liam) because he feels he is not "the same person" (read "the same vampire" ;-)) any more. He wants to make amends. Spike is still the same old Spike. He is not looking for redemption. He's looking further, for evolution. I don't know if it is all clear. These are complicated concepts, and my english is rather basic, so... Megatof 22:23, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Pages in need of deletion Hi there! I've noticed quite a few pages that have been marked for deletion (a couple of which I had marked myself, to be honest) that have been sort of lying dormant for a while now, and I was wondering if you'd be able to take the time and do a minor bit of cleanup on them. I've been doing my best to keep the wiki presentable, but I could use a hand with the higher-level functions like deletion. Thanks a bunch.--OzzMan 22:43, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey there Hey there! How's it going? I hope you're doing well. :)--Degrassigirl07 02:04, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Go ask Malice Hi I noticed you reincluded the pet alligators thing,Din's Fire 997. I just read Go ask Malice and don't remember seing it anywhere, I don't think it was a real story, just a fantasy/lie she related, like rescuing the people on the church bus (the first story she told the gang in Faith, Hope, and Trick, in the book- at the end at the bus station). I was just trying to correct what I thought was misinformation. Could you please give me a page number or at least the general part of the story where this is addressed. Thanks. Jackwillkillu 15:10, June 16, 2011 (UTC) *Truth to tell, I reverted that based on my own shoddy memory. Though I DO recall the bit about the aligators vaguely, the bit about the bus struck me as fabricated (or at least worded in a way so as to be misleading). If you could provide page numbers for the book and timestamps for the episode, I'd be glad to un-revert that. Sorry for the trouble, just being safe. Din's Fire 997 01:26, June 17, 2011 (UTC) *Ok pg. 233 top and 15:44 in Faith Hope and Trick. And I skimmed pretty meticulously through the book again (I did before I changed anything) and couldn't find anything about alligators, its definitly not a true story, but I couldn't find it referenced in any fantasy or dream either. Thats why I deleted that part, because I think it's wrong. They explain alot of stuff in that book, the tatto, five by five, etc., but I think Faith was just telling BS stories, nothing more, watch that part again. I'm new here but I'm not trying to mess anything up, just trying to help. Sorry if I worded it weird. Jackwillkillu 08:39, June 17, 2011 (UTC) **Restored. Sorry about the confusion, that one was my bad - I should have been checking my facts rather than assuming negatively. Thank you for bringing it up so politly, and thank you for the contributions! Din's Fire 997 22:33, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Thank you for your support on my edits. I wish you all the same! Unjust blocking Hi, Din's Fire 997, I hope you can help me with this dispute. I'm sharing this messages with all Buffyverse administrators, since I don't know how many of you are still active, and would like to have this solved without taking it to the Fandom Community Central. I'm an user of this wiki since 2015, administrator since 2017, and currently the second most prolific contributor with over 14 thousand edits. Yesterday, I was accused of deleting a new template from a bureaucrat, and my rights as an administrator were removed. The fact is: User:QueenBuffy had never created such template, but in reality an article (Season2EpisodeGuide), as she could have seen in my contributions list or her own. I was accused of doing based on a discussion at the Buffyverse Communnity Central from 2017, in which the theme was episode infobox images; while User:OwnerMan and I argued in favor of promotional pictures, QueenBuffy preferred vertical ones. She brought this discussion also as an argument that I disagreeing with her is disrespectful to her higher position and personal work, and my help with creating an actual template should have been in form of direct requests to her instead of contributions. Even though she now has deleted the template I made (Template:EpisodeGuideBuffySeason2), which is exactly what she accuses me of, and continues to maintain the incorrect article format. Meanwhile, she had added another template she created, Template:Season1EpisodeGuide, to List of Buffy the Vampire Slayer episodes, at the time the 4th most visited article in this wiki, and therefore of major impact to its users. She declares she feels threatened that I also edited this template, even though no warning banner or similar had been added, and she now explicitly declares ownership. As you may see for yourself, my edits were 10 hours after hers, included individual summary justifying them, and, as any other contribution in a wiki, passive of being discussed, undone, or followed with more contributions from any other user. My edits were related to updating the layout in accord to all other tables on this wiki and replacing the text with official summaries. Bringing the image discussion back, you can also see in its history (Template:Season1EpisodeGuide?oldid=191307) that my edits included vertical images as well as screenshots, in accord to her own demand from 2017 and using her own uploads, which she claims I don't respect. She has since undone my contributions and locked the page from me. During this discussion, she also locked the episode articles Some Assembly Required, Inca Mummy Girl, Halloween, Lie to Me, and The Dark Age. These are articles that she solely contributed changing the infobox pictures for low quality screenshots with spoilers, under the argument that the article's title and summary weren't enough for her to identify them. Despite that she went directly against the previous/ongoing discussion in the Community Central, I had respected her demand and didn't replace any of these pictures. But still she locked them to me. You may see that I had contributed to all these articles before, and had been done so with all episode articles, in the sections synopsis, continuity, appearances, behind the scenes, as well as with links and references. Now I'm unable to do so, because she accuses that I'll undo all her work, and she should be the one that does it to my contributions. After her edits, she also reopened the image discussion with a new argument, now without one person able to disagree with her. In conclusion, not only she has falsely accused me of undoing her work, then punished for supposedly doing so, but she has been actively preventing me from contributing to the wiki. This means directly violating the Wiki guidelines, such as Confusion about ownership, Deleting content, and Assume good faith. Since she continues with the accusations even after my explanations and apologies, and intends to completely limit me because I'm the one that should understand how offended she feels with the wiki model of contribution, I request now from you at least having my rights back. Just now she edited the Cordelia Chase article, solely replacing the main picture — a promotional picture from Angel season 2 (File:AS2 017 Cordelia.jpg) —, for a picture she just uploaded (instead from the character's gallery) from a shooting the actress did after the show had aired (File:Cordy_Main_New.jpg). Another user undid this, as the picture did not represent the character, and still she redid it, messaging him: "Don't undo my work. Thanks." (User talk:Pokemonfan201). It should be noted that Cordelia's is one of the most visited articles and that I've been largely contributing to its content, inclusive with the previous infobox picture, and she has also blocked from it. If she continues to impose and harass anyone for contributing within the wiki guidelines or disagreeing with her in open discussions, I intend to request the appropriate restrictions for her behavior. Now that I restored my own reply she had deleted from my own talk page (which she refused to do so), you are free to read the complete discussion for yourself at User talk:Ellesy#My work, if you like. Thank you for the attention, I hope to hear from you soon. Ellesy (talk) 20:15, March 18, 2019 (UTC)